Peter Sam
Peter Sam '''is a green narrow gauge engine, originally named '''Stuart. Bio Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. After the line closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminum Company at Peel Godred and worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted for a year until they were purchased by the Skarloey Railway in 1951. Upon arriving, Stuart - renamed Peter Sam - had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Person Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks. Livery Peter Sam is painted green with red and yellow lining. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 12 - Centenary of the Skarloey Railway *Season 14 - Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry (cameo) and Duncan's Dive (mentioned). *Season 18 - The Spirit of the Blue Mountain Quarry (non-speaking role), James and Percy Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Down the Bridge (cameo), Sir Handel and the Ghost Engine (cameo), The Old Warrior, High and Mighty, and Butch's Chase *Season 2 - Coach Brakes, Sea Stories (cameo), Rheneas and the Dinosaur (cameo), ''A Happy Day for Alfie, Paul and Rusty, and The Importance of Being Neville *Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills, Skarloey and the Mountain Bikers, Paul and the Weedkiller. Don't Be Late!, and Luke and the Christmas Party * Season 4 - Duncan and Victor, Broken Down Crane, and Harold and the Climbers * Season 5 - Nigel ''(cameo), High Expectations, Creepy Cutting, Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine (cameo) * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Old and Wise, Dashing Duncan, Sir Handel and the Coal Mines, Scottish Engines, Skarloey Comes Home, Special Brakes, Rheneas' Risky Ride (cameo), The Lost Breakdown Train (cameo), and Rusty Rescue * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line, The Return of Boulder (cameo), Duncan's Discovery, and The "Ghost" Warrior Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Duncan in Love (cameo), Rock 'n' Rolling Again, Luke's Lucky Find, Old Engine, New Changes, and Duke Does it Again * Season 2 - Arthur's New Route (cameo) and Clean vs. Dirty Gallery PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady32.png DuncangetsSpooked4.jpg FaultyWhistles12.JPG TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop37.png PeterSaminSeason9.png Thomas'TrickyTree13.png SirHandelInCharge48.png PeterSaminTheGreatDiscovery.png MountainMarvel6.jpg BlueMountainMystery32.png Don'tBotherVictor!6.png Luke'sNewFriend41.png PeterSaminSeason18.png SavingTime26.png TheGreatRace482.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas JourneyBeyondSodor4.png|Peter Sam with Paxton, Rusty, Rheneas, and Luke DieselDoRight71.png|Peter Sam with Skarloey Category:Characters Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam Engines